The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting to the base of a cabinet of the type commonly used in residential kitchens or bathrooms, for supporting a scale and providing a sliding drawer for moving the scale outwardly from the cabinet or inwardly to a secured position under the cabinet.
Any conventional cabinet of the type commonly used in residential or commercial construction can be easily adapted for receiving the present invention. Such cabinets typically have a recessed base portion supporting a storage cabinet which may have slidable drawers or hinged doors enclosing a storage volume. The base portion typically measures about 3xc2xd inches in height and at least about 18 inches in depth, with a standard cabinet widthxe2x80x94usually between 13xc2xd and 16 inches. To adapt a cabinet to receive the invention requires only that a portion of the front base plate of the cabinet be removed; the size of the removed base plate portion corresponds to the external dimensions of the slidable drawer corresponding to the present invention. When the base plate portion is removed, an under-cabinet volume is revealed which is an unobstructed opening of a size which easily receives the present invention.
The present invention comprises an apparatus for attachment to a conventional cabinet, having a drawer for holding a scale, commonly referred to as a bathroom scale. The drawer is mounted to a pair of telescoping drawer glides, and one end of each glide is attachable to the interior of the cabinet and the other end of each glide is attachable to the drawer. The drawer glides are extendable, preferably through three telescoping sections, to allow the drawer to be moved well outside the front profile of the cabinet. When fully expanded, the drawer glides position the drawer with the scale sufficiently far from the cabinet to permit space for a person to stand on the scale to be weighed, without interference with the cabinet. An alternative embodiment of the invention includes an electrical motor and drive assembly connected to a telescoping rod or tube, whereby activation of the motor extends and retracts the telescoping rod or tube, and whereby the end of the rod or tube is connected to the slidable drawer.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a drawer for holding a scale used for measuring a person""s weight, occupying a storage position in the otherwise unused space in a cabinet base.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a scale storage drawer which can be moved conveniently into a storage space beneath a cabinet which is otherwise unused and wasted space.
It is a further object of the alternative embodiment of the invention to provide a scale drawer which is openable and closeable by operation of an electrical motor drive system.
Other and further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims and with reference to the appended drawings.